Click
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: -¿Me tomaste una foto?- dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. -Sí- respondió Syaoran levantándose del suelo. ONE SHOOT


Adaptación del One-Shot de Aleowo, quien muy amablemente me dejo adaptar su historia a SCC.

Por Cierto, Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece…

* * *

><p><strong>Click<strong>

Iba corriendo… De repente vio a una familia de patos cerca del lago y no lo pudo evitar.

Prendió su cámara colgada a su cuello, se agachó y ajustó el zoom de la cámara.

_Click_

Syaoran se puso de pie y empezó a caminar rápido.

En el camino vio a varias mujeres con sus hijos, algunas parejas de ancianos, un vendedor ambulante y uno que otro joven en skate.

Pero le llamo mucho más la atención una mujer en un vestido rojo, sentada en una banca al final de la plaza.

Se iba acercando hacia ella lentamente. Un paso tras otro...

Agradeció que en estos momentos sus zapatillas convers no emitieran ningún ruido al pisar.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a una distancia considerable, se agacho y prendió su cámara.

_Click_

La muchacha asustada levanto la vista buscando de donde venía aquel ruido. Sus ojos con los de Syaoran se encontraron.

La chica los tenía un poco rojo ya que había pasado algunos minutos llorando.

Dos colores diferentes se fundieron en uno por una fracción de minutos.

Syaoran pensó que los ojos de la chica, de un color verde, eran los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

-¿Me tomaste una foto?- dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si- dijo Syaoran levantándose del suelo.

La chica dejo de mirarlo para llevar sus ojos a otra dirección.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- dijo Syaoran

La chica volvió a mirarlo

-Estoy esperando a mi novio… y aun no llega- respondió mirando hacia otro lado

-Ahh..- Syaoran no sabía que decir

Se sacó la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y se sentó a su lado.

La chica lo miro y le observó por unos minutos.

Syaoran estaba de frente pero eso no le impedía saber que la chica lo observaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo él sin voltearse

La chica se puso a reír

-Soy Sakura- contesto ella sonriendo

Syaoran la miró y le sonrió

-Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes- dijo Syaoran

La muchacha cambió su semblante a uno mucho más serio.

-Gracias- dijo bajando la mirada

Syaoran frunció el ceño

-No te lo dicen a menudo ¿cierto?- Sin poder evitarlo la voz de Syaoran salió un poco triste.

-No nos vemos muy seguido- susurró Sakura

Syaoran se puso de pie y se colocó delante de ella

-Tu novio es un idiota- dijo riéndose y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones

Ella lo acompaño en su risa. Miró a su lado y vio la cámara de Syaoran. La tomo entre sus manos.

-¿Puedo?- dijo mirándolo

Syaoran asintió mientras se mecía hacia delante y atrás con sus pies

La cámara se prendió y le mostro a la chica la última foto que había sacado

-Puedes borrarla si quieres- dijo Syaoran

Sakura lo miro un breve momento, sonrió y siguió observando las fotos

-Sacaste varias en esta plaza- dijo Sakura mirándolo

Syaoran suspiró y asintió.

-Son hermosas- dijo la chica

Syaoran, que seguía de pie frente a ella con ambas manos en sus bolsillos dejo de mecerse y empezó a hablar

-Me llamo Syaoran y soy fotógrafo...-

Sakura dejo de mirar la cámara. La apago y la dejó donde estaba para ponerle atención a Syaoran.

Este vio que la chica le prestaba atención y continuó -Yo… Amo sacar fotos... Siento… que cada cosa que se me pone en el medio me pide que la guarde en esa máquina...- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado- Tengo veinte años y me quiero casar… vivo en un departamento al otro lado de la ciudad..tengo un perro…se llama tictac-

Sakura sonrió

-Soy muy mal cocinero.. tengo cuatro pares de zapatos, pero por una extraña razón siempre ocupo estos- dijo indicando sus viejas convers negras–Creo que otro año más y empezaran a hablar- dijo riéndose.

Sakura también se puso a reír

-Me encanta tu risa- dijo Syaoran sentándose a su lado. - Y lo que más odio… es que soy demasiado impuntual porque..-

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, de nuevo los ojos verdes de ella y los marrones de él se fundían en uno solo.

-Mi novia se pone a llorar mientras me espera- dijo mostrando una sonrisa triste

Sakura sonrió

-Pero... tu novia te ama demasiado y siempre te perdona... ¿Qué excusa tienes hoy?- dijo sonriendo

-En el cajero había una fila… que ni te cuento- dijo Syaoran riéndose

-Ahhh.. pero si que tienes tiempo para sacar fotos a la plaza- dijo Sakura levantando una ceja.

Syaoran se acercó y le beso los labios

-Lo siento Saku, enserio..- susurró Syaoran

-No importa...- dijo ella tomándole la mano

-Te extrañé mucho- dijo Syaoran enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura

-Yo también- susurró ella abrazándolo y tomando la cámara detrás de él, la prendió y la acerco a ambos

-Sonríe- dijo Sakura posando y Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse...

_Click_

* * *

><p>Bueno, encontré esta historia por ahí y como me gusto tanto tenía que adaptarla… por suerte la autora me dio el permiso (¡Gracias Aleowo!) y aquí está!<p>

Espero que les gustara y los invito a pasar a mi otra adaptación "Esposos por accidente" que ya casi anda por el final (muy dramático por cierto)…

Nos leemos pronto!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


End file.
